In "IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin", Vol. 16, No. 2, July 1973, pp. 395 and 396, a liquid-crystal cell is described which encloses liquid-crystal material between two substrates and a spacer frame. The cell has a single hole through which the liquid-crystal material is introduced in a vacuum. To fill the cell, the cell is placed in a container which contains a cup with the liquid-crystal material. The container is evacuated and the portion of the cell where the hole is located is then dipped into the liquid-crystal material. The vacuum is removed and atmospheric pressure forces the liquid-crystal material into the cell. The hole is then hermetically sealed.